Guerras Perdidas
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: -Partiré hoy apenas amanezca a la guerra, quisiera pasar las ultimas horas con quien será mi esposa -Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, Hermione camino hasta él no supo muy bien lo que hacia solo se guió por su instinto se sentó en su falda y lo abrazo intensamente. Historia AU.
1. Conociéndonos

**"Guerras Perdidas"**

**S. Guzmán**

**….**

**….**

**…**

**Capitulo I**

_"Las guerras se han iniciado por distintos ideales políticos, sociales inclusive por la obtención de respeto en naciones, guerras donde mueren hombres valientes, que se enfrentan entre ellos mismos, hombres que son padres de familia, novios, amantes, hijos y amigos, lagrimas lo único que quedan después de su muerte y orgullo tras saber que dieron sus vidas por su país" S.G_

Inglaterra 1939;

Draco Malfoy joven de veintidós años de familia influyente y aristócrata, arrogante de nacimiento y con fama de cotizar a muchas mujeres en su cama, su familia la mas respetada del reino unido para la época, estudiado y de fino gustos, su pasión por la abogacía y las leyes locales, nacionales e internacionales se han sumado a su a uno de sus tantos retos personales, quería lograr tener un titulo que imponer y no valerse solo de la fama del apellido de su padre.

── Madre, padre ── saludo con respeto sentándose a la mesa para el desayuno

── Draco, hijo ── saludo su madre con ternura infinita en su voz pero con la altivez que siempre la garantizaba en su rostro, su padre solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo con lo suyo

── ¿Algo que deba saber? ── pregunto el joven intuyendo rápidamente que algo se avecinaba

── Se ha iniciado un guerra en Inglaterra ── hablo rudamente su padre, el cuerpo del muchacho se tenso de inmediato, ya era la segunda guerra que se iniciaba mundialmente, trago hondo y miro a su madre

── ¿Debo participar?, no es así ── se respondió así mismo, mientras sus padres asintieron, él miro un punto fijo en la habitación del comedor

── Horraras la memoria de tu hermano si logras sobrevivir ── adulo su padre perspicazmente, él sonrió con hipocresía, Sserpencs Malfoy, había muerto en la primera guerra mundial, ni con su nacimiento su padre pudo recuperarse de aquella trágica perdida.

── De acuerdo ── acepto el joven poniéndose de pie ── Arreglare todo, partiré esta misma noche ── abandono la estancia del comedor y camino rápidamente hacia la salida de la casa, partiría a una guerra sin saber su futuro, él quería hijos, los cuales jamás iba a tener, Astoria Greengrass, su desabrida novia no era la indicada para él, Pansy Parkinson una mujerzuela con apellido noble, detuvo su paso al verse cerca de su caballo favorito, ágilmente se monto al animal y cabalgo al sendero abierto que conducía al pueblo.

Detuvo al animal en las dos patas traseras, por andar sumido en sus pensamientos casi se lleva por el medio un coche, al lograr controlar al animal bajo rápidamente poniéndose a la orden de las damas que venían en dicho coche.

── Es usted ….── farfullo una joven de cabellos castaños cayendo en rizos perfectos hasta sus hombros, su tés morena contrastaba a la perfección con su vestido de seda color carmín.

── Su futuro esposo ── interrumpió Draco, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Jane Granger, esposa de uno de los hacendados mas importantes de Francia, sonrió anchamente ante la respuesta de aquel joven de cabellos de oro y piel blanquecina.

── Insolente ── refuto Hermione con indignación, Draco sonrió sutilmente de lado

── ¿Usted es? ── interrogo Jane── Aparte del futuro esposo de mi hija ── bromeo la mujer risueña, la pequeña castaña arrugo el entrecejo

── Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ── se presento haciendo reverencia y besando delicadamente la palma de la mano de la señora

── ¡oh! ¿Acaso es usted familia de Narcissa Malfoy? ──

── Es mi madre ── aseguro él rubio

── Perfecto ── refuto Hermione, no solo ese joven había tenido la osadía de casi chocarlas por andar en las nubes, también la interrumpió a mitad de la frase, si no ahora era su primo, era hijo de su tía Narcissa.

── Yo soy la hermana de tu madre cariño ── informo la mujer, Draco la miro perspicazmente ── Lo sé es confuso quizás, Narcissa, no habla mucho de mí y casi no la visitamos desde la muerte de t… ──

── Lo sé ── corto Draco groseramente, Hermione enarco una ceja ── No me gusta tocar el tema ──

── Te entiendo querido ── la mujer acaricio la mejilla del joven ── Te presento a mis dos hijas ── indico la mujer Draco, miro fijamente juraba solo haber visto una de ellas, o es que acaso su atención se fijo completamente en esa castaña de gestos amargos ── Lavander Granger ── la joven de cabellos rojos hizo una reverencia un poco ostentosa para el gusto del rubio ── Hermione Granger ── ella lo miro desafiante y solo por educación hizo lo que se pretendía, Draco rozo sus labios con ligereza en la palma de la chica prologando todo lo posible su beso a Hermione, se le erizaron los vellos de la nunca ante el contacto, miro en dirección a su madre quien solo sonrió.

── Me despido de usted ── Draco camino dos pasos y se detuvo de nuevo ── Espero se hospeden en casa ── llego hasta su caballo, monto fácilmente y cabalgó rápidamente perdiéndose entre los senderos del camino y una nube de polvo.

── Es perfecto ── Adulo Lavander risueña, Jane sonrió y Hermione hizo un gesto desagradable

── Es un mal educado e insolente ── se cruzo de brazos

── Pero aun así quiere ser tu esposo ──

── ¡ja! ¡Por favor madre!, se le nota a leguas que es un casanova y no será mi esposo ──

Hermione Granger, era la hija menor contaba con diecinueve años, tal como doncellas de la época que solo había recibido educación básica, cosa que le indignaba, tenia un gusto sobrehumano por la literatura y filosofía, pero su madre insistía en que se prepara para mantener una casa y educar a sus futuros hijos.

….

Los Malfoy se encontraban en uno de los salones de su mansión tomando té con los recién llegados, Hermione parecía sumida en un mundo de intelectos, Lavander observaba lelamente algunas fotografías y cuadros del joven rubio, la señora Jane, mantenía una conversación muy amena con su cuñado y hermana

── Tienes un elegante hijo ── Lucius sonrió orgulloso ante las palabras de Jane

── _E insolente _── susurro Hermione para si misma

── Es muy galante ── Narcissa continuo

── _Mal educado diría yo_ ── seguía contrarrestando la castaña

── Seria el perfecto esposo para una de mis hijas ──

── _Casanova enpedern_….. Espere un momento, ¿Qué has dicho madre? ── cuestiono la castaña completamente consternada con lo que había oído

── Que Draco, seria un excelente esposo para alguna de ustedes ── repitió la mujer

── Pero Lavander … ── Hermione callo ante sus palabras

── ¡Ah! Lavander esta comprometida, su prometido vendrá en unos días por ella ── recordó Jane

── Lo sentimos querida ── Narcissa interrumpió ── Pero mi hijo tiene novia ──

── Lo sabia ── refuto Hermione, en señal de victoria

── Eso seria lo de menos ── la sonrisa de la castaña se borro de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Lucius ── Draco partirá esta noche a la guerra ── Narcissa al igual que Jane y Lavander bajaron la cara, Hermione solo se limito a asentir.

…..

Draco detuvo su caballo pura sangre a la puerta de la mansión acariciando, sonrió pícaramente al recordar a la muchacha de cabello castaño, la cual estuvo dispuesta a insultarlo si él no la hubiese interrumpido, se bajo del animal entregándole las riendas a uno de los sirvientes, abrió la puerta de la casa y paso distraídamente hasta el salón de lectura de su madre que era allí donde siempre la encontraba, tras sus cabalgatas, escucho un murmullo en el salón de té, sonrió anchamente, claro esa señora del coche le había dicho que su madre era su hermana, camino hasta el salón de té

── Permiso ── hablo pasiblemente entrando a la estancia Narcissa y la duquesa de Francia sonrieron complacidas

── Adelante ── respondieron ambas mujeres en un juego elegante de palabras

── Señora Granger ── dijo el joven

── ¡Oh!, dime tía── objeto Jane y Draco sonrió ampliamente, así que su tía pertenecía a la realeza ── Solo tía── aclaro Jane con algo de dulzura, Hermione bufo en desacuerdo

── El general de ejercito ha venido hasta acá, pensé que habías salido en su busca── interrumpió Lucius

── No lo encontré ── aseguro el muchacho

── Pudiste haberlo esperado ──

── Pero no lo hice padre, así no funciono yo ──

── No te pareces en nada a tu hermano ── recalco el señor Malfoy

── Entiende de una ves padre, no soy Serpencs ── aumento el tono de su voz, Lucius se puso de pie

── ¡Jamás! ── advirtió ── ¡Jamás te compares con mí hijo! ── desafío el hombre, Draco levanto la cara con orgullo fingido, Hermione observo la escena con un poco de indiferencia hasta el momento que Lucius desprecio a su hijo de tal manera

── Lamento mucho la muerte de mi hermano, yo no llegue a conocerle padre ── hablo con todo el respeto posible ── Siento mucho no ser como mi hermano ── mostro resentimiento en su vos ── Tengo veinte años y muchos ideales de un futuro ── sin decir nada mas con sus hombros rígidos y su cara levantada abandono la estancia, Hermione se disgusto ante el desprecio que emanaba Lucius, hacia su hijo salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y siguió al joven rubio.

── ¡Hey! ── llamo recordaba a la perfección su nombre, pero no quería quedar como una fácil delante de él, Draco detuvo su paso una vez se encontraron en los jardines de la Mansión

── ¿Qué desea señorita? ── le hablo de espaldas a la chica

── Es de mala educación ¿Sabe? ── pregunto ella ── Me he tomado la molestia en ver si se encuentra bien, lo menos que merezco es que me de la cara ¿No cree? ──

── No se lo he pedido ── Draco se dio la vuelta ── Pero de todas formas gracias ── le sonrió de lado y ella se sintió incomoda ante el acto

── No me lo pidió, pero así lo sentí ──

── Es de mala educación ¿Sabe? ──

── ¿Qué? ──

── Sentir cosas por los demás ── exhorto él con sarcasmo y esta ves, ella se sonrojo

── Arrogante ── farfullo molesta

── Engreída ──

── Insolente ──

── Al menos no soy yo, quien persigue hombres ── objeto él, Hermione apretó los labios en disgusto

── No se por quien me toma, pero yo no soy una de esas mujerzuelas que suele frecuentar ── sus ojos se vieron brillosos de pronto, ese desconocido había malinterpretado su acto de bondad

── Pues yo no quiero su lastima y por supuesto que no es de esas mujeres que lo único que desean es placer en una alcoba, usted prefiere estados bancarios y una elegante casa ──

¡Plafs!

La mejilla de Draco se vio impactado por la mano de Hermione, la miro renuente y las lágrimas que ya habían salido de sus cuencas marrones adornaban sus mejillas rosadas

── Lo siento ── se disculpo

── A mi no me pida disculpa joven Malfoy ── refuto con palabras agrias

── Lo siento, de verdad me comporte como una bestia ──

── A los animales no se les ofende señor Malfoy ── respondió la chica con el orgullo herido

── ¡Draco! ── escucharon a lo lejos, ambos jóvenes se giraron y pudieron contemplar a una doncella rubia, con un vestido de seda rosado pálida

── Astoria ── dijo Draco con fastidio, Hermione solo observaba

── Amor mío ── chillo la joven besando sonoramente la mejilla del chico ── Siento mucho lo de tu dosel ── Hermione tapo su boca sutilmente para no soltar una carcajada retenida

── Es corcel ── corrigió Draco

── ¿Es un vestido acaso? ──

── No Astoria, es … mejor olvídalo ── se rindió el rubio ── ¿Tus padres? ──

── Están en el salón principal saludando a una estirada señora y a tus padres── Hermione levanto la cara con asombro, esa chiquilla que no sabia diferenciar las palabras en una oración y osaba ofender a su madre

── ¿Y tú, eres? ── pregunto desafiante la castaña

── Astoria Greengrass ── se presento la rubia ── La novia de Draco Malfoy ¿Y tú? ──

── Hermione Granger, hija de los más importantes hacendados de Francia, y la prometida de Draco Malfoy ── sonrió hipócritamente, la boca de Astoria se abrió ligeramente Draco comprendió inmediatamente por que dijo lo ultimo, ella no se quedaría con la ofensa hacia su madre

── ¿Qué ha dicho? ──

── Lo que ha oído ──

── Draco ── la rubia busco apoyo

── Astoria, juro por dios que lo ibas a saber ── el rubio le siguió el juego a la castaña quien sonrió complacida

── Pero tú.. yo .. Nos íbamos a casar ── chillo estérica, tapo con ambas manos su boca ── Te entregue lo mas preciado que poseía, debes responderme ── argumento, Hermione la observo sorprendida

── ¡Descarada! ── interpuso sin poder contenerse

── ¡Tú te callas! ── grito Astoria fuera de si, Draco adelanto un paso protegiendo a Hermione con su cuerpo

── Es mejor que te retires ── espeto ── Nadie sabrá lo ocurrido, eres una mujer sabrás conquistar a un buen partido ── alago, la chica tomo la falda de su vestido dio media vuelta y avanzo atreves del césped con grandes pasos

── Gracias ── hablo Hermione delicadamente

── ¿Por que lo hizo? ── interrogo él ── Has dañado una relación de años ──

── Ella ofendió a mi madre ── se defendió la castaña

── No tenia nada que ver con "nuestro compromiso" ── enfatizo haciendo comillas imaginarias

── Lo siento ── se disculpo ── Pero una por una no es trampa joven Malfoy, con permiso ── finalizo retirándose

….

── ¡Es una locura madre! ── exclamo Hermione en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy

── No, no lo es querida ── acentuó Jane con el mismo porte elegante sentada en uno de los muebles de la alcoba

── ¡Es una osadía! No lo conozco ── exhorto, ella no podía casarse, no podía estaba comprometida e ilusionada con el hijo menor varón de los Weasley

── Pues lo conocerás durante el matrimonio, es mi decisión ── impuso la mujer

── No puedes hacerme esto madre ── Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Jane y tomo las manos de su madre ── Por favor ── rogo

── Querida, si el joven Malfoy, y tú se comprometen lo salvarías a él de una muerte segura en una de esas despiadadas batallas y tú podrías formar por fin una respetable familia──

── ¿Y Ronald? ── cuestiono angustiosa ── Me has comprometido con Ronald ──

── No ── negó ── Con los Weasley, jamás se llego a nada en concreto, es mi decisión y tú de veras respetarla y cumplirla ──

── ¿Y si no la hago que? ── reto, su madre levanto la barbilla con altivez

── No me desobedezcas, además hija, Draco no es un joven feo es muy apuesto a primera vista, y sin replicas señorita ── Jane abandono la estancia, Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza su madre se había impuesto y ella debía obedecerla.

── ¿Qué te sucede? ── interrogo Lavander, entrando a la habitación y detallando las fracciones de su hermana

── Madre quiere comprometerme con Draco ── respondió simple

── Te entiendo, yo me opuse cuando fui comprometida con Theodoro Nott, no me siento a gusto pero a pesar de no vivir en la época de antaño debemos obedecer a nuestra madre ella quiere lo mejor para nosotros ──

── Somos mayores de edad, Lavander debemos hacer lo que deseemos, sin sobre pasar los limites claro pero nuestra madre no puede ocultarnos de un mundo ──

── Comprender, Hermione nuestros padres han caído en una bancarrota que solo puede solventarse con nuestro matrimonios ── confeso la pelirroja

── ¿Qué has dicho? ──

── Lo que oyes, ellos quieren mantenerlo en secreto para nosotros ──

── ¿Y tú como lo sabes? ──

── Los escuche por accidente, pero no es el punto solo tenemos que obedecerlo por todos estos años ellos han velado por nosotros, debemos nosotras cumplirles a ellos ──

── ¡Vaya! ── exclamo la castaña dejándose caer en la cama ── Me sorprende que utilices la cabeza para algo más que peinados ── trato de hacer un chiste aunque en su interior se estaba tratando de resolver un conflicto, ¿Debía o no casarse?


	2. No pude enamorarme

**"Guerras Perdidas"**

**S. Guzmán**

**….**

**….**

**…**

**Capitulo II**

**_"Negarse al amor que puede existir, será como prohibirle a tú corazón que lata"S.G_**

Después del almuerzo que fue algo incomodo para Hermione, solo podía escucharse el cuchillo chocar contra el plato, y las miradas escurridizas que intercambiaba con Lavander, observo discretamente a su primo detallando cada una de sus fracciones, respiro profundamente en su vientre comenzaban a manifestarse sensaciones, respiro profundamente había tomado una decisión se casaría con Draco Malfoy.

Draco miro el vacío de un cuadro que se colgaba en la pared del salón principal de la mansión, sonrió tenuemente al recordar a la castaña, su prima era testaruda, respondona y sutilmente hermosa, no usaba mucho maquillaje y sinceramente siempre le gustaron las mujeres de rostros suaves.

── Draco ── su padre interrumpió sus pensamiento

── Mande ──

── Deberías estar buscando al capitán del ejercito ──

── No asistiré a la guerra ── se puso de pie para encarar a su padre ── Me casare y un hombre casado o comprometido no puede dejar sola a su familia, con permiso padre ── se retiro dejando a su padre con la oración en la boca, subió las escaleras guiándose hasta los dormitorios

── Joven, Malfoy ── llamaron, él detuvo su paso y en su rostro se dibujo una fugaz sonrisa, reconoció la voz de la castaña

── Señorita Granger ──

── Le tengo un propuesta ── hablaron ambos al unimos y ella sonrió estúpidamente ante el acto

── Las damas primero ── ofreció con caballerismo

── No, preferiría que lo hiciera usted primero ── ella lo miro fijamente y él se acerco todo lo permitido posible

── ¿Me haría usted el honor de ser mi esposa? ── propuso tomando las manos de la chica, Hermione lo miro incapaz de creerle, no se humillo con pensó que lo haría por ser ella quien se lo propusiera.

── Si ── se adelanto Jane, emocionada, quien había estado escondida tras un umbral, Draco sonrió ampliamente y Hermione entrelazo sus manos con las de él

── _ Si _── susurro débilmente, no espero el momento en que el rubio la trajo para un abrazo ella solo se refugio en su pecho, suspiro en el y guardo el recuerdo de olor de su perfume su corazón latía fuertemente, pero se negaba a que se pudiera enamorar de un joven de la noche a la mañana

── ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ── interrogo Lucius acompañado de Narcissa, quienes contemplaban la escena

── Ustedes y yo necesitamos hablar ── indico Jane── Es mejor dejar a los chicos solos ── pidió retirándose del lugar seguida por los señores Malfoy, Draco aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Hermione y rozar sus labios en un descuido cómplice

── Partiré a la guerra ── anuncio y ella lo observo seria e impetuosa ── Pero volveré vivo, lo juro, volveré vivo para casarme contigo ── tomo las manos de ella

── ¿Por qué lo hace?, se ha exonerado de la guerra al comprometerse conmigo ──

── Pero necesito cumplir con lo que me ha pedido mi padre ── esta ves se dio vuelta, no pretendía ser grosero y mucho menos con esa joven que acababa de conocer y con la cual se había comprometido

── Quieres crecer en un futuro ──

── Y así lo hare, en cuanto vuelva de la guerra ── esta ves la enfrento y noto en ella ese brillo especial que se tiene cuando estas apunto de derramar lagrimas ── No llores ── pidió acercándose nuevamente a ella ── Te he dado mi palabra, al igual que ha mi padre, debo cumplir y cumpliré ambas ──

── Bien por usted ── sonrió tenuemente ── Espero sobreviva a la guerra ── finalizo marchándose del lugar

── Si lo hare ── respondió mas para si que para la castaña.

Estaba dispuesto, quizás por un honor que se quería imponer así mismo, regresaría sus ideales no cambiaran en lo absoluto solo tenia que sobrevivir a esa guerra, aunque se dijera fácil iba hacer un trabajo difícil, camino hasta su habitación iba a esperar que callera la media noche, necesitaba hablar con su prima o su futura esposa, hizo una mueca al momento de plantearse la idea. Ella sin embargo soltó su rabia en un grito en su almohada estaba decepcionada de una persona que acaba de conocer pero la cual su madre le había impuesto, la posición sobre su cama le fue un mal amigo e inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron buscando descanso, el ligero golpeteo en la puerta la hizo despertarse y ver en dirección a la ventana no seria más de media noche ningún otro sonido se escuchaba alrededor de la solada y penumbra, se puso en pie y camino hasta la puerta quizás por estar media adormecida no pregunto quien era solo abrió la puerta y sus ojos grises fue lo primero que se reflejo en medio del pasillo.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── cuestiono indignada ── Es más de media noche, esto es de mala educación ── refuto

── ¿Podrías callarte? ── pidió adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él ── No queremos despertar a los demás ──

── ¿Qué ha..haces? ── cuestiono nerviosamente, ella retrocedió algunos pasos y paro justamente cuando él la abrazo enterrando su cara entre su cuello, se removió incomoda ante la sensación de escalofrió en su cuerpo

── ¿Por qué duermes con esa ropa?, se dañara tú vestido ── deposito un beso en el cuello de la chica

── Draco, por favor ── susurro

── Ve a cambiarte yo esperare por ti ── objeto alejándose de ella

── ¿Qué significa esto? ──

── Partiré hoy apenas amanezca a la guerra, quisiera pasar las ultimas horas con quien será mi esposa ── camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, Hermione camino hasta él no supo muy bien lo que hacia solo se guio por su instinto se sentó en su falda y lo abrazo intensamente, él correspondió se hecho hacia atrás acostándose en el colchón, girando en si mismo colocándola de bajo de él ── ¿Sabes que eres Hermosa? ── ella sonrió sutilmente

── No te vayas, no me dejes ── le pidió en voz tenue, él la beso para no responderle fue un beso tan torpe por parte de ella que causo cierta emoción en él, se separo de ella y beso su mejilla sonoramente ella rio un poco fuerte y él inmediatamente tapo su boca.

── ¿Te imaginas si nos escuchan? ── le cuestiono, Hermione razono unos minutos

── Quizás un escandalo permita que no te marches ── él sonrió ante sus palabras

── Es una locura ──

── Que tú estés acá es una locura, pero si eso va al caso todo este día lo ha sido, mírame parezco una ramera en los brazos de un hombre con el que apenas he cruzado palabra, y que partirá a un futuro incierto apenas amanezca ── Acaricio su cara con cierta delicadeza

── Entiéndeme por favor ── la dejo en la cama y se puso de pie ── Es algo de honor con mi padre y. .. ──

── Y con la memoria de tú hermano, ¿Pero crees ciertamente que regresaras? ──

── Espérame ── se dio vuelta enfrentándola

── Yo podre esperarte, ¿Pero si nunca regresas?, no podre atarme al vago recuerdo de tu beso o al simple hecho de imaginar el color de tus ojos, ¿Y si Inglaterra pierde? Podrían suceder muchas cosas ── Le mantuvo la mirada mientras hablaba y pudo sentir cierto alivio al decirle todo eso que sentía

── Bien, si no quieres sentirte atada a una persona con un futuro incierto serás libre, dejare una carta pidiéndole a mi padre que anule las ideas de nuestro compromiso al cabo solo fueron unas horas ──

── Draco.. no fue … ──

── No desistiré de mi idea, tengo un honor que mantener y si no sobrevivo pues moriré con el gasto recuerdo de los labios de la mujer con la cual apenas cruce palabra, la cual se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo, la cual bese y que lleva un poco de sangre mía en sus venas ── giro la perilla con lentitud ── Espero algún día encuentres tú, felicidad ── concluyo para salir de la habitación una lagrima traicionera adorno una de las mejillas de la castaña y en su corazón se abrió en ligeras grietas, tapo su boca con ambas manos callando el sonoro ruido que producía la hiperventilación de su llanto

── En un día las personas no pueden enamorarse ── repitió lentamente, pero su razón no trabajaba conjuntamente con sus sentimientos, camino hasta la cama y se enredo en sus sabanas …


	3. Se acerca la boda

**"Guerras Perdidas"**

**S. Guzmán**

**….**

**….**

**Capitulo III**

**_"Muchos creen en el amor a primera vista, otros en cambio ponen en duda que tal cosa pueda existir, Pablo Neruda cito que no existe la locura, solo el éxtasis que siente el loco que la comete, en un día las personas no pueden enamorarse y en años el amor no puede acabarse" _S.G**

Cuando las ráfagas de viento se enredaron con los primeros rayos de sol, los ojos de Hermione, se abrieron con gran rapidez, las palabras del rubio resonaron en su mente.

_── Partiré hoy apenas amanezca a la guerra──_

Salto literalmente de la cama y corrió hacia las escaleras, pudo escuchar su voz cuando por fin había descendido, pero al llegar a la entrada principal y ver a su tía llorar abrazada a su esposo y a su madre tocar ligeramente su hombro, negó ligeramente su cabeza, no quería creer que él se había marchado y cuando las lagrimas cayeron abrió la puerta y corrió tras el polvo de un coche militar.

── ¡DRACOOO! ── Grito desgarrándose la garganta, pero el carro no se detuvo solo vio el reflejo del rubio por el retrovisor ── No me dejes ── susurro para si misma y sus piernas se doblaron dejándola caer en un sordo golpe, Jane abrazo a su hija por la espalda tratando de levantarla pero le fue imposible ── Detenlo madre ── le pidió vagamente

── Lo siento cariño, ya no puedo hacer nada por él ──

── ¡SI PUEDES! ── Grito ── Puedes traerlo, tráelo hasta mí madre, por favor te lo ruego, te lo suplico no me hagas esto madre ── se abrazo a los pies de Jane quien solo limpio las lagrimas de su propio rostro, su hija no pudo haberse enamorado tan rápido de Draco, pero el amor era un enigma que hasta ahora nadie había podido resolver, era una escena ligeramente desagradable ver a una señorita de sociedad y refinada llorar a los pies de su madre en medio de un suelo de tierra amarilla dañando completamente un vestido de seda.

Los días pasaban tan ligeros como una brisa que roza los hombros al caminar, días que se transformaron en semanas, semanas que se convirtieron en meses, seis meses para ser exacto, la guerra no había sedado aunque se daban indicios de que pronto terminaría o que podría llegarse a un tratado de paz era casi imposible, ese día Hermione, cumplía exactamente sus veinte años de edad se miro al espejo con algo de resentimiento y se contempló con un gran vestido blanco, Draco había cumplido su palabra y le entrego a sus padres la carta donde la exoneraba a ella de su compromiso, su madre no espero mucho tiempo y con la simple frase que su juventud y belleza no durarían para siempre organizo y entrego la mano de su hija al menor de los hijos varón de los Weasley, ella guardaba en su interior una esperanza de que Draco, volviera y decirle, demostrarle todos esos sentimientos que se formaron con un gasto beso y el recuerdo de sus ojos grises.

── Hermione ── llamaron

── ¿Si? ──

── Hace más de media hora que te estoy hablando, ¿Podrías decirme que sucede contigo? ── cuestiono Lavander, quien meses atrás se había casado, con un joven ingles con el cual su madre la había comprometido

── Mañana me caso ── contesto la castaña

── Lo sé, por eso estoy acá tratando de ayudarte con el vestido mientras madre prepara el menú de la boda,¿ Y tú estas en las nubes? ──

── ¿Crees que regrese? ──

── ¿Quién? ──

── Draco ── Confirmo ── ¿Crees que Draco, regrese? ── Esta vez le dio la cara a su hermana buscando esperanza, Lavander bajo la cara y se acerco a ella

── Eres joven y bella hermana, te casaras con alguien de prestigio y con quien al tiempo aprenderás a querer ── aconsejo

── ¿Tú amas a Theodoro? ── interrogo

── Si ── respondió ligeramente ── Siento cosas en el vientre cuando lo veo, me sudan las manos cuando me toca y suspiro cuando me besa ── le confeso a su hermana

── Yo no siento eso estando con Ronald, en cambio pienso en él y en mi mente se dibujan muchas cosas, no amo a Ronald, no quiero casarme con él ──

── ¿Y que piensas hacer esperar toda la vida a Draco? ──

── Pienso en el ligero roce de sus labios y en mi vientre tengo sensaciones, recuerdo el color de sus ojos y mi corazón empieza un ritmo acelerado, mis labios producen su nombre y en ellos se dibuja una ligera mueca de felicidad ──

── Estas enamorada ── aseguro Lavander, Hermione bajo la cara

── ¿Sabes lo ultimo que me dijo? ── pregunto la pelirroja negó ── Que él moriría con el gasto recuerdo de mis labios, de mi abrazo y las pocas palabras que cruzamos ──

── ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste en menos de un día? ── Interrogo la pelirroja, Hermione sonrió cómplice de si misma

── He logrado descubrir, que a veces la razón no concuerda todo con el corazón ──

── Aun no me das una respuesta certera, Hermione una persona no puede enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, ¿como puedes decir que le amas? ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo por ti? ──

── Por la misma razón que tú respiras, sabiendo que algún día morirás ──

── Esa no es una respuesta y si todos algún día moriremos ── enfatizo ella

── ¡Pues cuando muera quizás deje de sentir todo esto que siento por él! ── exclamo con ligera presión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Lavander avanzo hacia ella y la rodeo en un abrazo

── _Tú no sabes si él aun continúa con vida_ ── susurro, Hermione empujo a su hermana con rabia

── ¡LARGATE! ── Grito con fuerza ── ¡LARGATEEE! ── Su voz salió ronca en el ultimo grito, ella obedeció sin decir nada más y abandono la estancia ── Tú no puedes estar muerto, no puedes ── golpeo el espejo con fuerza los cristales se enterraron en su piel, pero ella podía jurar que el dolor interno era mucho más agudo que el exterior.

Draco, se sobre salto soltando el rifle sintió varias pulsadas en su puño como si vidrios se incrustaran en su piel, no siguió perdiendo el tiempo tomo nuevamente su arma poniéndola firme y divisando hacia donde podía avanzar tenia varios soldados del grupo que se le había asignado heridos, su teniente fue el primero en caer y los dejo tras la línea enemiga sus compañeros decidieron nombrarlo líder, toda la responsabilidad caía en sus hombros.

── ¡Vamos muchachos! ── animo ── Falta poco para salir de este infierno ── refuto saliendo corriendo perseguido por la mayor parte del grupo

── ¡SEÑOR! ── Grito uno de los soldado, Draco se giro y pudo ver al hombre quien se había enredado en unas cuerdas, pudo ver a otro soldado del bando contrario dirigirse hacia ellos

── ¡CORRAN! ── Ordeno ── ¡CORRAN! ──

── ¡NO ME DEJEN! ── Grito el pobre hombre trato de disparar pero su rifle se había quedado sin municiones y hay esta su teniente parado entre medio de los dos campo decidiendo si salvar su propia vida o si la de un muchacho que apenas conocía, no dudo más corrió con su arma firme disparando a los enemigos llego hasta su soldado de agacho a su altura

── Protégenos ── ordeno entregándole su arma mientras que con una navaja cortaba las sogas , cuando termino se puso de pie quitándole el rifle ── ¡Corre! ──

── ¿..Y usted? ── cuestiono con vos nerviosa el hombre

── ¡VETE! ── Ordeno ── ¡SE ME ACABAN LAS MUNICIONES, VETE DE UNA MALDITA VES! ── El hombre corrió todo lo que sus piernas lo permitieron, el corazón de Draco, se acelero descomunalmente cuando el apretó el catillo y el rifle hizo un sonido seco, su muerte se había llegado.


	4. Eres tu mi amor

**"Guerras Perdidas"**

**S. Guzmán**

**….**

**….**

**Capitulo IV**

**"No hay que pedirle permiso a la vida para tomar lo que por derecho te corresponde" S.G**

Cerro los ojos esperando su fin, contuvo el aliento cuando una bala le perforo la pierna, apretó los dientes esperando más balas en su cuerpo, escucho las detonaciones más las balas a su cuerpo nunca llegaron abrió los ojos y vio a los soldados enemigos tirados en el suelo muertos, se dio vuelta y pudo ver al hombre a quien le había salvado la vida con un arma firme, y a muchos de sus hombres con armamento, el soldado camino hasta él y le tendió la mano, Draco la sostuvo y cuando trato de dar un paso su pierna le fallo el dolor se agudizo por un momento había olvidado su herida, miro su pierna su pantalón tenia la perforación de la bala y estaba bañando en sangre, se apoyo fuertemente en su soldado mientras su vista se empañaba y poco a poco se fue hacia atrás, quizás no era del todo cierto que le había ganado la batalla a la muerte.

Jane Granger, miraba con orgullo a su hija mientras un profesor baila con ella un vals, y le indicaba cual eran sus pasos correctos, Hermione solo mantenía la vista fija en un punto de la habitación su mano derecha posaba delicadamente en el hombro de aquel hombre, de repente paso su baile y se llevo ambas manos a su pierna izquierda.

── ¿Qué le sucede? ── Pregunto angustiado el hombre

── Me duele ── Confeso ── Me duele mucho la pierna ── Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Jane se acerco a ella y cuando intento tocar la pierna de su hija ella grito de dolor

── Sera mejor, que descansé puede ser un calambre ── Indico el profesor, uno de los sirvientes cargo a la chica hasta su habitación y la deposito en su cama

── Retírese por favor ── Pidió Jane, entrando a la habitación se acerco hasta la cama de su hija y la miro con altivez ── Basta ya ── Hermione, la miro confundida ── Te casaras Hermione, así no lo quieras ya no hay vuelta atrás ──

── Soy mayor de edad ── refuto la joven ── Creo que pudo tomar mis propias decisiones ──

── Decisiones que acabaran con tu vida ──

── ¡Es mi vida madre! ── Se inclino en la cama ── Déjame vivirla ── rogo con cautela, Jane se dio vuelta cuidadosamente hasta quedar de espaldas a su hija

── No ── se negó rotundamente ── Tú te casaras mañana ── Termino de salir de habitación cerro la puerta con mucho recelo y respiro profundamente, ella quería lo mejor para sus hijas, no quería condenarlas a la infelicidad pero si las dejaba casarse con alguien de bajos recurso sospechaba que iban a sufrir mucho más.

Ya era de noche y en uno de los refugios militares uno de los ancianos médicos trataba extraer la bala que había roto la arteria principal de un soldado, el asistente miraba desesperanzado el intento del hombre por salvarle la vida al joven.

── Ya no hay más por hacer ── El medico soltó la pinza perdiendo la esperanza en si mismo, y cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

── Espero que esa no sea mi suerte ── Comento Draco, recostado de una camilla improvisada

── No lo creo mi teniente ── El rubio rio cautelosamente mientras negaba en desacuerdo con el joven

── No soy teniente, soy un soldado al igual que ustedes ── El medico se acerco a ellos con aguja e hilo, rompió el pantalón de Draco, y con una pinza termino de extraer la bala que estaba a flor de piel, el ex Slytherin solo arrugo el entrecejo ante el dolor.

── ¿Así que es solo un soldado? ── Pregunto el anciano, Draco asintió y el viejo sonrió ── Pues al parecer supo guiar muy bien a este grupo de muchachos, se merece el calificativo hay mucho que no sobreviven una semana, hubo uno en particular que me partió el corazón ── Todos escuchaban atentos al medico mientras hablaba y cocía la herida ── Mi padre también fue medico y sirvió en la primera guerra, yo estaba entusiasmado quería ser medico apenas tenia unos dieciocho años mi padre me llevo con él, para que le ayudara con suturas o cosas simples, y llego un día un joven de finos rasgos con varios disparos, rogaba por su vida pero a mi padre le fue imposible salvarlo ── El corazón del rubio se acelero fuertemente , el medico se levanto de donde estaba sentado ya había terminado de cocer.

── ¿Cómo se llamaba el joven? ── Pregunto Draco, los hombres lo miraron con interés.

── No lo recuerdo, ciertamente su nombre no estaba en el uniforme solo sus iniciales ── Respondió el anciano.

── ¿Cuáles eran? ── Volvió a cuestionar, esta ves el medico lo miro directamente a los ojos.

── Tenia tus mismos ojos, agrisados y su cabello era rubio aunque no recuerdo las dos iniciales se que una de ellas era la letra m ── Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales reprimió no dejándolas salir, Serpencs había rogado por su vida hasta el ultimo segundo.

── Muchachos mañana partiremos a Londres ── Indico

── Su pierna aún no esta bien ──

── No estamos muy lejos levantándonos temprano llegaremos en unas tres horas, así mi pierna no este muy bien ──

── En el armario de la esquina hay algunos uniformes limpios para usted y sus soldados teniente ── Informo el medico, Draco agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, por la mañana partiría a Londres, a retomar su vida ser nuevamente quien era él y a reencontrarse con esa castaña que dejo llorando en la puerta de su casa.

Un nuevo día había llegado y consigo el despertar de cada joven, en los jardines de la familia Malfoy, se celebraría la boda de Hermione, su tía insistió en que se celebrara la boda allí, la castaña se levanto con el cabello desordenado reviso su pierna y ya el dolor no estaba, se asomo por la venta y vio a varios empleados ordenar las mesas, el chirrido de la puerta la hizo girarse.

── Buenos días ── Narcissa, había entrado a la habitación de la castaña ── ¿Cómo te encuentras? ── Quiso saber la mujer, Hermione sonrió tristemente y se acerco hasta su tía.

── _Ayúdame _── Le pidió con voz amortiguada abrazándose a la rubia ── _No quiero tía, no quiero casarme yo no amo a ese joven _── con cada palabra su voz disminuía

── La boda ya esta lista pequeña ── La castaña se separo lentamente de Narcissa, y la observo con dolor

── ¿Cómo hago? ── pregunto ── ¿CÓMO HAGO PARA SACARME A DRACO, DE ACÁ? ── Grito con desesperación tocándose el corazón, Narcissa no pudo retener sus lagrimas se acerco hasta Hermione, y la abrazo con fuerza tenia miedo de que su niño no regresara con vida que tocaran la puerta de su casa unos soldados y le entregaran la bandera de Inglaterra, y un cajón de madera con el cuerpo de su hijo, ambas mujeres se mantuvieron abrazadas hasta que el sonido de la puerta las hizo separarse, Jane entro al cuarto y observo con mucha discreción las lagrimas en el rostro de su hija.

── Sera mejor que te apresures a tomar un baño, tu hermana vendrá ha, ayudarte con todo lo que necesites ── Narcissa, miro con cautela a su hermane menor y camino hasta ella.

── Hace seis meses me pediste hablar conmigo, ahora yo te pido que me acompañes ── La señora de Malfoy, camino unos cuantos pasos antes de que la voz de su hermana la interrumpiera.

── No pienso hablar contigo, se perfectamente de que quieres hablarme y de ante mano me niego a tu petición no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer hoy se pauto una boda y hoy se celebrara una boda ── Hablo con firmeza, Hermione apretó los labios en disgusto al igual que Narcissa, pero ya no había más por hacer.

El grupo de soldados había llegado a un punto de control en Londres, los capitanes del ejercito los cuestionaban admirados otros sin embargo les intrigaba el hecho de que muy poco hubieran muerto y que un joven, sin conocimiento militar hubiese logrado traer con vida ha un grupo de hombres, uno de los generales se acerco hasta Draco, le indico ponerse de pie.

── Veo que cojea ──

── Una bala me jugo una mala pasada perno nada grave ──

── ¿Fue todo lo que paso cuando trataban de huir? ── Cuestiono, el rubio asintió en afirmativa ── No sé que decirle u ofrecerle ──

── No tiene que hacer ni ofrecer nada ──

── Salvo a mis hombres ── indico el general

── Mientras estuvimos tras la línea enemiga fueron mis hombres, yo tenia que velar por ellos cumplí con mi parte del trato y si no es mucha molestia quiero llegar a mi casa ── Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

── Espere, Malfoy ── El general camino hasta su escritorio abrió una cabeta y saco de esta la bandera de Inglaterra ── Tu familia se sentirá orgullosa de ti ── dijo entregando la bandera.

Hermione, se levanto de la silla donde estaba siendo maquillada paso cerca del gran espejo sin levantar su mirada llego a la cama donde posaba el vestido color carmín lo contemplo con resentimiento ese era el principal significado que se iba a entregar a otro.

── Sube la cara ── Pidió su hermana una ves la castaña se puso el vestido y se paro frente el espejo ── Mírate, Hermione dime si te gusta como quedaste ──

── ¿Te parece que quede bien? ── le cuestiono

── A mi parecer estas hermosa ── Afirmo Lavander, Hermione se dio vuelta enfrentando a su hermana

── Pues bien, ¿Qué esperamos? Que empiece la falsa de una ves ── Quiso abrir la puerta de la habitación pero la pelirroja se impidió

── Yo le diré a madre que ya estas lista para que mi padre venga por ti mientras los invitados toman asiento ── Informo antes de salir, Hermione ignoro rotundamente a su hermana se quedo en el mismo sitio durante unos veinte minutos, sus piernas se estaban durmiendo por la inmovilidad, su padre entro a la habitación con una ancha sonrisa que inmediatamente se borro al ver una lagrima correr por la mejilla de su pequeña hija, no dijo palabra se acerco hasta ella limpio la lagrima extendió el brazo que ella tomo salió de dicha habitación a los jardines traseros donde Ron Weasley, esperaba ha su futura esposa.

Draco, bajo del vehículo militar que lo había transportado se extraño al ver tantos automóviles en el jardín del frente de su casa uno de los empleados que estaba recibiendo los invitados sonrió anchamente al reconocerlo, el rubio camino hasta él extrañado por la fiesta que al parecer se iba a celebrar.

── Mauro, ¿Qué ocurre? ── saludo y cuestiono al empleado

── Señorito Malfoy, hoy se casa su prima ── Draco, no dudo de que prima se trataba sospechaba que era ella se adentro en la casona camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera observo a los invitados y la vio a ella, entre las dos columnas de sillas sujeta al brazo de su padre.

Hermione, contuvo el aliento en cada escalón tenia ganas de huir, de escapar y huir pero había, algo que se lo impedía con cada paso su corazón se oprimía más no soporto mucho más interrumpió su paso y el de su padre, todos la miraron en desconcierto, el rubio al observar el momento avanzo hasta las columnas de sillas con la bandera aun en sus manos se quito el gorro al momento que ella giro su rostro y lo vio allí, Narcissa hizo los mismo movimientos que su sobrina y su corazón se detuvo, la castaña tiro fuertemente del brazo de su padre soltó el buque de flores alzo el vestido con sus manos haciéndosele mas fácil el andar y cuando estuvo a solos unos pasos de él, estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla quería saber si era real si, simplemente no estaba alucinando cuando sintió el contacto de su piel cerro los ojos liberando sus lagrimas, hay estaba él, su más grande amor.

── _Draco _── susurro con voz amortiguada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

── _Hermione_ ── Hablo en un susurro apacible no pudo resistirlo más y se acerco todo lo posible a ella con una de sus manos limpio las lagrimas, ella se aferro a su antebrazo.

── _Eres tú mi vida _── su vos parecía no tener fuerzas lo soltó de golpe como si sus pieles se quemaran, él sujeto con fuerza su cara y acerco sus labios lento y tortuoso los beso después de tanto tiempo y en medio de su boda con otro la beso firme, preciso como todo lo que tomas sabiéndote dueño.

* * *

**Hola, para aquellos que le agrade la pareja Pansy/Draco: en mi perfil encontraran una pequeña historia. **


	5. Sacrifico

**"Guerras Perdidas"**

**S. Guzmán**

**Capitulo V**

La mayoría de los invitados se pusieron en pie observando la bochornosa escena para ellos, Ronald Weasley cerró sus manos convirtiéndolas en puño su familia de igual modo se mantuvo a la línea cerca del novio, muchos dirigían una fugas vista al novio y la dirigían nuevamente hacia Hermione, quien se abrazaba en un eterno beso al soldado rubio quien en sus manos portaba la bandera. Narcissa avanzo hacia ellos toco el hombro de la castaña quien se aparto con ligereza dándole lado a su tía para que abrazara con devoción a su hijo menor.

── _ Mi pequeño _── Susurro en su pecho, Draco sonrió anchamente estrechando aún más a su madre se separo de ella con lentitud para caminar hasta su padre quien se encontraba en la puerta, bajo la mirada al encontrarse frente a él y estiro sus manos entregándole la bandera de Inglaterra. Lucius lo miro con sentimiento al ver cojear a su hijo hasta él, lo conmovió y le abrió viejas heridas que no se habían sanado.

── He logrado sobrevivir padre ── Dijo el muchacho con orgullo de si mismo, Lucius jalo por uno de los brazos a su hijo y lo estrecho entre los suyos.

── ¡Basta ya de tonterías! ── Exclamo con indignación Ronald avanzando hacia la castaña se detuvo frente ella mirándola con un reproche infinito ── ¿Qué diablos sucede? ──

── Es muy obvio ── Respondió con ligereza y un toque agridulce en sus labios ── Yo no te amo ── Lo encaro fijamente, Jane negó cabeza baja lamentándose con pena en voz baja ── Todo esto fue una farsa que mi madre logro levantar ── Era sinceridad llena de sarcasmo que se encontraba en su voz. Ronald aumenta su mal humor y la humillación que había recibido por parte de esa chica sabia con certeza que arruinarían su vida por completo, dio vuelta en sus talones y camino hasta su padre revolvió sus manos sudorosas, y se fue encima del viejo, no para golpearlo como pensaron algunos, saco detrás del saco de el hombre un revolver, muchos gritaron aterrorizados.

Draco se separo de su padre al escuchar los gritos de las personas y vio claramente como el joven pelirrojo apuntaba a Hermione a traición por la espalda.

── ¡HERMIONE! ── Grito tratando de correr pero el primer tiro dio en la espalda de la chica tirándola de una vez al suelo.

── ¡Hermioneeee! ── Lavander quiso tirarse sobre su hermana como escudo humano pero Theodoro la sostuvo con mucha fuerza, Draco corrió hacia ella quien estaba tendida en el suelo pastoso verde, Ronald se acerco a ellos extendiendo su arma dispuesto a cavar con ellos.

── La traición se paga con sangre ── Sentencio apuntando su arma y con el dedo puesto en el gatillo.

── Eres un mal nacido ── Escupió con odio Draco, tratando de levantarse del suelo pero Ronald apunto su arma y disparo sin preámbulos al hombro derecho del rubio derribándolo por dolor.

── Me cobrare la humillación que me han hecho pasar con sangre ── No había nadie capaz de hacer nada, los pocos invitados que quedaban ya que la mayoría habían huido se mantenían en una especie de trance emocional, pues no hacían nada para ayudar a los jóvenes, lo estaban dejando morir quizás para ellos seria una tipo cuento de Romeo y Julieta que quizás en un remoto futuro contarían a sus hijo y nietos.

El sordo sonido de un rifle cazador se escucho, era uno de los sirvientes de la casa quien apunto al joven Ronald Weasley volando literalmente la mano derecha que sostenía el revolver.

── ¡AHHHH! ── Grito el pelirrojo escandalizado por el momento no sintió el dolor que debe sentirse, sus padres corrieron hacia él para brindarle ayuda e inmediatamente bajo los gritos de Ronald, y el llanto de su madre se fueron de la casa.

Theodoro soltó a su esposa dejándola correr hacia su hermana quien esta inconsciente en el suelo con el vestido blanco lleno de sangre, Narcissa y Lucius corrieron hacia su hijo.

── Hermanita Hermione, reacciona ¡Hermione reacciona! ¡Ayúdameee! ── Le grito desesperada a su madre quien esta allí fija sin hacer nada con una sonrisa trémula en sus labios, Estuarh Granger se acerco ha su hija mayor tratando de ver a su pequeña ── ¡Es tú culpa! ── Grito sin poder contenerse ── Ella no se quería casar Jane ── Por primera ves en su vida la llamo por su nombre de pila ── Has llevado a tú hija a la muerte ── Varios sirvientes se acercaron a ella ayudando a levantar a Hermione y llevándola dentro, Draco se incorporo y noto la sangre bajando por su brazo.

── No es nada ── Dijo ── Solo es superficial ── Calmo a sus padres y saliendo detrás de sus sirvientes.

── ¡Espera! ── Su madre lo detuvo ── Cuando te saquen la bala del hombro iras con ella ── sostuvo la mano de su hijo ── Mientras esperaras al medico en la habitación ──

…

Jane Granger es la hijastra de Cygnus Black, su madre Druella la tuvo de en un romance fallido, por ser hija de una familia prestigiosa Cygnus, la acepto como suya y la reconoció con su apellido, pasando hacer la hermana mayor después de casada adopto el apellido de su esposo un terrateniente francés, partiendo con él a Francia y teniendo dos hijas, llevando una vida de lujos y sin amargura, pero luego de un mal negocio su esposo se fue a la quiebra, se vio acorralada entre los fantasma de la quiebra así que recurrió a sus más grandes tesoros, sus hijas.

A quienes negocio con las familias de renombre, al llegar a Londres nuevamente tuvo la oportunidad de que su hija se casara con su primo pero la idea de la guerra que tenía el muchacho acabo con su plan. Así que no lo pensó mucho antes de comprometerla con el hijo de un gran terrateniente, se dejo caer con pesadez en una de la sillas de la fila aún mantenía la sonrisa tenue en sus labios era ciertamente pertubardo, no se inmuto ni siquiera advertirle a su hija que le dispararían por la espalda, ni siquiera llego a sentir dolor cuando la vio tendida en el suelo con el vestido lleno de sangre, solo sonrió simplemente.

── No veo motivo de gracia ── Esthuar le hablo con rencor ── Tu hija tiene una bala en la espalda que puede matarla y esta aquí tan serena, no tienes corazón ──

── Cállate ── Hablo con las misma serenidad ── Tú sabes que esto no es mi culpa, si tú no hubieses hecho ese patético negocio no, nos hubiésemos ido a la bancarrota ──

── ¡Yo no te pedí que negociáramos a nuestras hijas! ── Su voz se encrespo y al ser rotundamente ignorado avanzo al interior de la casa. Jane permaneció en el mismo sitio inmóvil escucho un vehículo estacionarse supuso que era el medico quien había llegado, escucho los gritos de su hija mayor al momento de sacarla de la habitación. Se levanto del asiento y camino hasta adentrarse a la casona subió varios escalones hasta asomarse al pasillo, su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente cuando una de las muchachas de servicio bajo con una charola de agua completamente colorada por la sangre, Lavander quien se encontraba abrazada a su esposo levanto la mirada y la miro a mitad de las escaleras, la observo cuando retrocedió sus pasos, separándose lentamente de su esposo comenzó una marcha para perseguirla.

Mientras dentro de la habitación Hermione se debatía entre una lucha con la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, y aunque el medico junto con sus ayudantes hacia todo lo que se le era posible después de extraerle la bala de la espalda, ella estaba perdiendo mucha, demasiada sangre y él no podía pararla, quizás era el momento de dejarla ir, salir y decirle a todos que ya no había esperanza, pero algo lo mantenía allí y se lo atribuía al simple hecho que su hija tenia la misma edad que la joven.

── Se le esta yendo el pulso doctor, la perdemos ──

Jane camino hasta el despacho de Lucius, mientras Lavander la seguía al igual que Theodoro, Jane abrió la puerta y paso rápidamente hasta el escritorio empezando abrir los cabetes al azar.

── ¿Qué haces? ── Interrogo Lavander con cierta angustia, Jane obvio las palabras de su hija abrió uno de los cavetos y sonrió sádicamente ── ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ── Grito suponiendo lo que sucedería sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

── Hoy morirá una persona y esa seré yo ── Levanto la cara mirando el techo ── ¡Escúchame Dios! ── Exigió ── ¡Si quieres un muerto seré yo, no mi hija! ── Apunto el arma a su cien, Lavander quiso correr hacia ella pero su intento fue en vano cuando Jane jalo el catillo y la bala atravesó su cráneo se desmorono.

── ¡NOOOO! ── Sus rodillas fallaron y se dejo caer en un golpe al suelo, Theodoro junto a Narcissa llegaron en ese preciso momento, Theodoro se agacho abrazando a su esposa ── _Mi madre Theo, mi madre se ha asesinado_ ──

La enfermera sonrió con esperanza y observo fijamente al doctor.

── Su pulso ha vuelto con normalidad ── Y es que quizás el sacrificio de Jane si le devolvió la vida a su hija.

* * *

**Muy lamentable este capitulo ¿no creen?**

**Disculpen la tardanza los últimos días del periodo escolar son muy rudos y más que todo estando en 5to año.**


End file.
